Just Remember To Smile
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Be scared.... Bakura Gets A JOB!


Just Remember To Smile  
  
An: I was board! *sniffles* So I did this fic hehehe ^_____^ tis pointless humour of a board mind heheh well enjoy and I don't own YGO  
  
Just Remember To Smile  
  
"OW STOP THAT!!" Bakura's voice could be heard all around the house.  
  
Bakura sat on his bed glaring at the mirror in front of him while his light tried to brush his unruly hair which was seeming to be more trouble then it was wroth. Ryou frowned as his yami ducked the hairbrush again this really wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
Ryou had set up a job interview for his yami at a local store because he was sick of the demon laying around all day and making a mess while he was at school working and thinking his ass off. Ryou was trying his best to make Bakura look presentable starting with his hair.  
  
"Mortal!" Bakura hissed when Ryou ran the brush through his 'devil horns'.  
  
"Stop complaining! Do you WANT to look like something right out of hell?" Ryou raised an eyebrow and rested his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yes" Bakura pouted.  
  
Bakura smirked but that was soon replaced with a snarl as his light started to brush his hair again till they heard a 'SNAP' Ryou stopped what he was doing and grunted in annoyance.  
  
"That's the 3rd brush your hairs snapped today!" He said while pulling both parts of the brush out of the man-eating hair.  
  
"Oh well I'll live" Bakura sing songed.  
  
Ten minutes later when Bakura's hair was brushed as good as it was going to get Ryou was helping him pick out some clothes to wear. Bakura's hair was still wild and his 'devil horns' refused to stay down and bounced back up whenever Ryou tried to smooth them out.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The tomb robber asked sounding a little offended.  
  
Ryou looked over his yami and sighed. Bakura was wearing dirty jeans, a long black T-shirt with the words 'What the Fu*k are YOU looking at?' printed across it in bright red.  
  
"Well nothing if you want to look like you just got out of jail for having your punk ass busted" Ryou was growing tired of Bakura's protests and that was enough to even ware his calm nature down.  
  
Bakura snorted and crossed his arms over his chest in a childish manner that just screamed 'make me!' as Ryou pulled out set of clothes. Blue jeans and a nice clean and very blank light blue T-shirt. Bakura looked at Ryou with his 'You WANNA get turned into a card again?' look.  
  
"Don't be such a big baby it's only for today" Ryou said ignoring his yami's evil looks as he passed him the clothes.  
  
"Fine.." Bakura gritted his teeth then went to change.  
  
A little while later Bakura returned in the clothes Ryou had picked out for him and was glaring at the smaller teen who clapped his hands in approval. Again Bakura's pouted something he had gotten used to doing.  
  
"Well time to go you got 15 minutes to get there, you know where it is right?" Ryou asked ushering his yami to their front door.  
  
"No I'm stupid.. Yes I do! How could I not you showed me at least five times in the last two days" Bakura deadpanned.  
  
"Good" Ryou blushed a little maybe that was a stupid question? Yes, yes it was. Poor boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Job Interview ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura sat down in the lobby and waited along with a few others that had come to try out for the job of an over glorified shelf stacker or even someone who worked on the till. The tomb robber looked around at the competition he had and had to hold back the urge to snort.  
  
A man poked his head out of the interview room with a clip board in his hand and looked at all the no hoppers before looking at Bakura with a look of 'what the?' on his face.  
  
"Mr Yami Bakura please?"  
  
Bakura stood up and followed the man into the interview room. The room was small and looked like an office with a few chairs, a desk and a bigger chair along with a water cooler. The window was open letting a cool breeze waft in.  
  
"Please take a seat" The man who was short and fat with a lack of black hair on his head gestured to a seat.  
  
"Ryou said not to take any thing" Bakura said and looked at the chair with a pout. And it was SUCH a nice chair too!  
  
"Um I mean sit down" The man sat at his own desk.  
  
The white haired boy's mouth formed a small 'o' as he sat down and tried to sit how Ryou had shown him, meaning no feet on the desk or legs spread wide as if to show the whole world. The man shifted about with a few papers and looked over at the teen.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"5160"  
  
"Excuse me?" The man was taken aback.  
  
"Didn't you hear me I said 17" Bakura covered up in haste.  
  
"I see, ok just a few questions Mr. Bakura" The man looked at him.  
  
"Go ahead mortal"  
  
The man who's name was Mr. Ohso. Nodded and started to read the questions from the sheet he had prepared.  
  
"What was your last job?"  
  
"Robbing tombs and oh.. I was briefly employed at the game shop till I started a fight with the Pharaoh" Bakura grumbled at that memory 'Stupid goody, goody leather wearing freak'  
  
"Ah the game shop you say?" Ohso decided to ignore the other comments.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What was the pay like?"  
  
"Pretty good when ever the till was left unguarded"  
  
The small tubby man wrote down a note on a blank part of the page under Bakura's name 'DO NOT LET NEAR TILL'  
  
"I see, ok what are your talents in a work place?"  
  
"Well if any one pisses me off I steal their souls and put them in playing cards" Bakura leaned back in his seat and played with a strand of his Ryou- fied brushed to death hair.  
  
"Ah so you HAVE worked with the public? Brilliant" Another note was placed on the paper 'Keep away from small children and animals'  
  
"So your talents are stealing souls?"  
  
A nod  
  
Another note: 'Great at dealing with the health inspector'  
  
"What sorta people do you find you just CAN'T get on with?" Ohso asked getting ready to make a note of the odd teenager's words.  
  
"Pharaohs and their shrimpy lights, girls who never shut up about friendship, height depraved green haired teens that like bugs or fake ESP. hmm.. Any one who is called 'Joey' or 'Tristan' and berks who own their own huge company and . small kids."  
  
"Any one else?"  
  
"Yes but my list could go on for ages."  
  
Ohso blinked and looked at the list it had already run way longer then the other people he had talked too's lines. He looked at the boy who wore a board expression on his face and had just told him all this very odd and rather scary stuff.  
  
"Well thank you Mr. Bakura I'll get back to you with in a day" He stood up and motioned for Bakura to do the same.  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
They shook hands and Bakura left. As he walked out the lobby no one could look away from him as they looked on, was it them or. did his hair look like devil horns?  
  
Bakura came home to see Ryou sitting on the sofa with Yugi, both seemed to be gazing at the TV intently. The yami of the ring looked at the puzzle barer then snorted before jumping on the sofa next to his light. Ryou blinked and smiled at his yami.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Well I didn't steal his soul so. it went good" Bakura leaned back on the sofa and watched what the two teens had been so engrossed in.  
  
"Why are you watching snow white and the seven dwarfs?" Bakura glared at the TV.  
  
Both lights laughed nervously and looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing known to man and Bakura really wasn't buying that.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Ryou sat on the sofa reading a new book, which was called 'How to deal with paper cuts when reading THIS book or others', yes such a great book. Ryou had already read the other tittles in this series 'How to wait for tea to cool down' and 'If it rains wear a coat' and who could forget the epic 'So your male?' the author simply referred to himself as 'One Eyed Peg'  
  
The phone rang but to his great surprise his yami had literally dived onto it to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Bakura asked while perching on the small coffee table the phone had been on.  
  
"Is Mr. Bakura there?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Yami"  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Ryou looked on as his yami smirked evilly before putting the phone down. Bakura sat down beside Ryou with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Good news?" Ryou asked.  
  
The word 'DUH' wanted to fly out all the readers mouths as they hit their own foreheads as if to say 'Well NUH..'  
  
"Your looking at the NEW security guard of 'Keymarket'" (AN:it's an English store so MEH!)  
  
Ryou's eyes grew wider then even Yugi's which was very scary considering Yugi had the 'I'm cute! I'm sweet! I'm Innocent and my bottom smells of roses' look down to a T!  
  
"Yep life is good" Bakura laughed evilly.  
  
"When do you start?" Oh come on Ryou wanted to know so he could count down the days till the earth ended!  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
Ok scratch days. HOURS till the world ended.  
  
Ryou was sure that some where in the universe a small man with pointed ears and green skin was pointing down at him and waving a huge flag saying 'YOU DID THIS!' Ryou blinked and looked at the smiling yami.  
  
"Ehehe great Bakura. just . Remember. to.smile"  
  
~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~ 


End file.
